capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo
Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, released in Japan as , is a puzzle game released by Capcom in the spring of 1996 on the CPS II arcade system. Despite the name, the game is not a sequel; the title is a parody of ''Super Street Fighter II Turbo (or Super Street Fighter II X in Japan). Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo also features music and interface elements spoofing the Street Fighter Alpha and Darkstalkers games. An HD version titled Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix, is available for purchase on Xbox Live Arcade and the PlayStation Network Store. The game was converted for the PC on CDROM Win95 by late Virgin Interactive. A mobile sequel, Puzzle Fighter, was released in November 2017. Gameplay Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo is a puzzle game which is inspired by the Capcom arcade game Pnickies and Sega's arcade game Baku Baku Animal. In the game, the player controls pairs of blocks that drop into a pit-like playfield (twelve blocks tall by six blocks wide, with the fourth column from the left being thirteen blocks high). However, gems can only be eliminated by coming into contact with a Crash Gem of the same color, which eliminates all adjacent gems of that color, setting up the potential for huge chain reactions. As gems are eliminated, "garbage blocks" called Counter Gems will drop into the opponent's playfield; these will eventually become normal gems, but only after they count down to zero (most Counter Gems start at "5" and are reduced by one each time a new pair of gems is dropped on that board), and until that time they cannot be eliminated by normal means. The only way to eliminate Counter Gems before they become normal gems is to place a Crash Gem of that color nearby so it eliminates at least one normal gem. If this is done, all Counter Gems immediately adjacent to the Crash Gem will be taken out as well. Additionally, gems of the same color that form squares or rectangles (of at least two blocks tall and wide) in the pit become a giant Power Gem of that size and color; eliminating these as part of a combo increases the number of Counter Gems that would otherwise normally appear on the opponent's board. The only other type of piece to appear is a diamond, which eliminates all the gems (normal, Power, Counter, and Crash alike) of whichever color gem it lands on. This, too, will cause Counter Gems to appear on the opponent's board; however, it will always be a smaller number than if the same number of gems had been eliminated as part of a normal chain reaction. The diamond piece appears every 25 pieces. The game continues until one player's field reaches the top of its fourth column (which is where all new gems first appear) and he/she loses. During the game, super deformed versions of various characters from three of Capcom's fighting games (Street Fighter, Darkstalkers and Cyberbots), will act out a comical battle based on how the game is going. Every time one player sends Counter Gems to his or her opponent, his or her character will perform a typical fighting-game action, anything from a taunt to a special move. The more Counter Gems the player sends over, the "bigger" the move the character will perform. These animations, however, are purely cosmetic and have no actual bearing on the gameplay (other than to indicate the magnitude of the counters). Characters Credits Arcade Version Game Design: Murasaki Umagoyasi, Spp Iorya Programmer: Knight Rider Giu, Cham Cho Choy, Shinchan, Eternal Sailor, Team Dirty Beret Scroll Design: Nissui, Iwai, Meiko.K, Saru, Akemi Hisoya, Ojiji, S.Kuwatch, Takky, Konsutantinkun, Hiro Character Design: Edayan, Goidanokei Object Design: Masarusan N, Ino, Aska Sound Design: Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo Sound Assist: Satoshi Ise Music Composer & Arrangement: Tatsuro- SUZUKI, Isao Ave, Yuko KADOTA, SYUN Nishigaki, SETSUO Yamamoto, Anarchy "Takapon" Voice: Kae Araki, Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuko Sasamoto, Yayoi Jinguji, Tomomichi Nishimura, Souichiro Hoshi, Osamu Hosoi, Yuko Miyamura Special Thanks: Shoei, Mucchi, Sakomizu, P2, Takuya Shiraiwa, Saki, Chiaki.S, Ohko!, and Capcom All Staff Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Saddy Presented by: Capcom PSX and Saturn Versions :Arcade Staff Game Design: Murasaki Umagoyasi, Spp Iorya Programmer: Knight Rider Giu, Cham Cho Choy, Shinchan, Eternal Sailor, Team Dirty Beret Scroll Design: Nissui, Iwai, Meiko.K, Saru, Akemi Hisoya, Ojiji, S.Kuwatch, Takky, Konsutantinkun, Hiro Character Design: Edayan, Goidanokei Object Design: Masarusan N, Ino, Aska Sound Design: Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo Sound Assist: Satoshi Ise Music Composer & Arrangement: Tatsuro- Suzuki, Isao Ave, Yuko Kadota, Syun Nishigaki, Setsuo Yamamoto, Anarchy "Takapon" Voice: Kae Araki, Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuko Sasamoto, Yayoi Jinguji, Tomomichi Nishimura, Souichiro Hoshi, Osamu Hosoi, Yuko Miyamura Special Thanks: Shoei, Mucchi, Sakomizu, P2, Takuya Shiraiwa, Saki, Chiaki.S, Ohko!, Erik Suzuki, Matt Taylor Executive Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Producer: Saddy :Theme Song of Sakura Vocal & Chorus: Sakura Kasugano (Yuko Sasamoto) Guitar: Hiroyuki Taneda Chorus: Akari Kaida Compose & Words: Tatsuro- Suzuki Arrange: Masato Koda Engineer: Koji Tsujii Assistant Engineer: Takashi Shinbori Special Thanks: Arts Vision, Idea Sound, Sol Studio :Consumer Staff Game Design: Spp Iorya, Kanetaka Character: Ryugo Programmer: *'System Main:' Takayuki Umezu *'Object Trans:' Shimitan *'Game Main:' Kazuhiro Tsuchiya *'Player & Gem:' Koji Hasunuma *'Select & Street Mode:' Tsuyoshi Misawa *'Scroll:' Tsutomu Terada Sound Design: Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo, Moe・T Music: Masato Koda, Tatsuro- Suzuki Marketer: Hironobu Takeshita, Kunio Funahara, Mayumi Ohta Special Thanks: Murasaki Umagoyasi, Masarusan N, Ino, Hiroko, Mucchi, Takashi Hashimoto, Yasuhiro Yanagi, S.Okamura, Hisashi Kuramoto, Syuichiro Chiboshi, Hideki Tada, Akihiro Kashimoto, And Capcom All Staff General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Producer: Bamboo Presented by: Capcom Dreamcast Version Matching Service Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshihiro Sudou Planner: Hideaki Itsuno, Buruma Kozy Programmer: Nobuaki Minomiya, Hisashi Kuramoto, Teruaki Hirokado, Kumiko Morita Scroll Design: Asae.N Sound: Hiroaki Kondo Music: Yuko Takehara Type-R Instruction Card Design: A.Iwasaki Network: Kaz Yunde, Kentaro Kaneko, Mineyuki Noda, Miss, Net Man, Shin., Jun Matsumoto Voice: Kae Araki, Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuko Sasamoto, Yayoi Jinguji, Tomomichi Nishimura, Souichiro Hoshi, Osamu Hosoi, Yuko Miyamura Special Thanks: Wakana.N, Seg.Meg, Micchi.K, Takuji Mishima, and All Capcom Staff General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto Presented by: Capcom GBA Version :Atomic Planet Entertainment Lead Programmer: Cliff Davies Programming: Duncan Chambers, Andy Taylor, Neil Holmes Lead Artist: Trevor "Smila" Storey Artist: Andrew Stockton Sound Driver: Logik State Testing: Jaime McCormick, Paul "Robbo" Robinson Tools & Technology: Chris Simpson, Nick Cowen Produced by: Neil Holmes Joint MD/Development Director: Jason Falcus Managing Director: Darren Falcus Special Thanks: Clare and Callum Davies, Sean, Martin & Gavin Benson, Jasper the cockatiel, Sarah Oxley, NUFC, Benny and the cats, Twiggy, Mince, Dawn Armstrong, Rebecca, Paul, Danielle, Kendahl, Gemma, Christopher & Simon, Wez, Marie, Paige & Sonny, Martin Fuller, Pete Hodbod, Stu Leonardi, Pete Gough, Tim Jennings,Roz Henderson, John "Squiggy" May, All of Atomic Planet staff Capcom: Robert Johnson, Yoshiki Oakmoto, Yoshiro Sudo, Bill Gardner, Hanako Watanabe, Rey Jimenez, Ryan Kellogg Presented by: Capcom PS3 & Xbox 360 Versions Remix :Backbone Entertainment, Inc. '-Production'- Producer: Michael J. Boccieri Associate Producers: Morakoth Tang, Eric Eberhardt, W. Thomas Grové Gameplay Reblancing: David Sirlin '-Audio-' Sound Design: Yannis Brown '-Engineering-' Lead Engineer: Dan Halpern Engineers: 'David Aldridge, Albert Yale '-User Interface-''' '''UI Artists: Diana Fong, Will Guy, Justin Richmond UI Scripting: Bonifacio Costiniano '-Art-' Artists: Arvin Bautista, Gerald Broas, Dana Jakobson, David Marino, Ryan Shevlin, Conrad Seto, Gary Johnson '-Contributing Core Engine Team-' Lead Engineer: Ian McLean Engineers: Owens Rodriguez '-Contributing Reaper Engine Team-' Engineers: Michelle Abraham, Jay Wilburn, Isaac Bender, Chris Marsh, Kevin Wilson '-Executives-' Studio Head: Mike Mika Art Director: Norman Badillo UI Director: Chad Pfarr Technical Director: David R. Sullivan Creative Director: Micah Russo Senior Producer: Elizabeth Stuart Special Thanks: Olivia Evers, Maria "Deathpony" Daquipa, Dan Filner, Max Fitzmaurice, Andrew Acerbo, Yukiko Grové, Mike Badillo, Vernon Brooks, Patrick Burke, JP Castillo, Ronnie Fike, Morgan Hastings, Deanna Marie Reyes, 'My, 'Dy, Maia, Minoy, Neema, Ron, Czikoi, Gepay & Ninong Vinol's Pamangkins, Jed, Jut & Judd, Jessica, Jillian & Shawn, Spencer, Samantha, Meredith & Winter Johnson, Tammy, Tabitha, Cammy Rose, Shirley & Rodney, Ruth & John, F. H. Seto, T. Y. S. Seto, James, Janie & Jason Seto, Irene Yang Stimpe, Anne Tofte, Ramona Lafountain, Karen "Bruser" Murphy, Ernest Yale, Yuji Yoshiie, Eric Heitman, Kevin James, Tanio Klyce, Justin Rosenthal-Kambic, Joy-Lu, Paul Wu, Martin Yee :Foundation 9 Entertainment Director of Business Development: Chris Charla Manager of Business Development: Steven Kovensky Director of PR & Marketing: Nicole Tanner PR & Marketing Coordinator: Sandra Lew Chief Executive Officer: Jon Goldman Chief Operating Officer: David Mann :UDON Entertainment Artists: Omar Dogan, Roberto Campus, Espen Grundetjern, M3th, Greg D, Clarence SFD Lim, Erik Ko :Capcom Entertainment, Inc. Producer: Robert Hamiter Legal: Estela Lemus Public Relations: Alicia Kim, Chris Kramer Customer Service: Darin Johnston, Long Ngyuen Marketing: Laili Bosma, Brian Dunn, Frank Filice, Tony Leung, Philip Ser, Jack Symon Product Development: Scot Bayless, Adam Boyes, Robert Johnson, Rey Jimenez, Alben Pedroso Creative Services: Francis Mao, Corey Tran, Jacqueline Truong Community: Seth Killian, Philip Navidad Quality Assurance: Takashi Kubozono, John Arvay, Shaun Alonzo, Babel Special Thanks: Hiroshi Tobisawa, Mark Beaumont, Christian Svensson, Kaori Tsukuda, Tom James, Steve Cartwright, Claire Mercer, Shakti Bahgoo Very Special Thanks: Tatsuya Minami, Hironobu Takeshita, Eiro Shirahama, Wataru Kusunoki, Taki Enomoto :Classic Capcom - Arcade Edition Game Design: Murasaki Umagoyasi, Spp Iorya Programmers: Knight Rider Giu, Cham Cho Choy, Shinchan, Eternal Sailor, Team Dirty Beret Object Design: Masarusan N, Ino, Aska Sound Design: Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo Sound Assistant: Satoshi Ise Character Design: Edayan, Goidanokei Music Composer & Arrangement: Tatsuro- Suzuki, Isao Ave, Yuko Kadota, Syun Nishigaki, Setsuo Yamamoto, Anarchy "Takapon" Voice Actors: Kae Araki, Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuko Sasamoto, Yayoi Jinguji, Tomomichi Nishimura, Souichiro Hoshi, Osamu Hosoi, Yuko Miyamura Scroll Design: Nissui, Iwai, Meiko.K, Saru, Akemi Hisoya, Ojiji, S.Kuwatch, Takky, Konsutantinkun, Hiro Producers: Noritaka Funamizu, Saddy Special Thanks: Shoei, Mucchi, Sakomizu, P2, Takuya Shiraiwa, Saki, Chiaki.S, Ohko!, and Capcom All Staff :Classic Capcom - Console Edition Producers: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshihiro Sudou Planners: Hideaki Itsuno, Buruma Kozy Sound: Hiroaki Kondo Music: Yuko Takehara Type-R Programmers: Nobuaki Minomiya, Hisashi Kuramoto, Teruaki Hirokado, Kumiko Morita Network: Kaz Yunde, Kentaro Kaneko, Mineyuki Noda, Miss, Net Man, Shin., Jun Matsumoto General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto Scroll Design: Asae.N Instruction Card Design: A. Iwasaki Special Thanks: Wakana.N, Seg.Meg, Micchi.K, Takuji Mishima, and All Capcom Staff Presented by: Capcom See also * Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix * Puzzle Fighter Gallery Box Art Image:SPFIITurboJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:SPFIITurboCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:SPFIITurboEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:SPFIITurboGuide.png|T2 Guidebook Image:PuzzleFighterSecretFile.png|''Secret File'' External Links *Wikipedia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article *Sega Retro article Category:Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Saturn Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:1996 video games